


The Troy and Abed coffee shop AU

by GamerBoyTrash



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash
Summary: I don't know how to explain this mess of a fanfic.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Troy and Abed coffee shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> This has spoilers for season 5! So yeah! Spoiler alert :P
> 
> Also, I apologise for any spelling errors!

Abed slowly opened the door to the coffee shop. It was very early in the morning, so he doubted that there would be many customers there at all. He was right. He opened the door and looked around to see only one other customer. His jaw dropped when he was who was stood behind the counter, though. He made his way over to the counter and smiled awkwardly at the employee. Sure enough, the guy in front of him dressed in a bright green barista uniform was none other than Troy Barnes.

"Hello, welcome to coffee express, how may I take your order?" Asked Troy, who hadn't looked up from the cash register yet.

"I'd like a cold hot chocolate." Said Abed. Troy's eyes widened when he heard Abed's voice, and he looked up.

"Abed what are you doing here?!" Asked Troy, jumping backwards slightly.

"Troy what are YOU doing here? I come here every day and I've never seen you working here!" Abed replied, giving Troy a genuinely confused expression, which was quite unusual due to the fact he never really showed emotions. 

"I uh....only just got the job today." Troy said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, how come you didn't tell me you were in town?" Asked Abed.

"I..." He trailed off and looked down at his hands which were shaking slightly.

"I didn't want to bother you. I figured you probably have a family now or something? You and Annie moved away together... I figured there was something... some kind of chemistry? Between the two of you." He said, looking back up at his friend. Abed stared at him as if he were insane and then let out a huge laugh as a smile spread across his face.

"Me? And ANNIE? Chemistry?" He burst out laughing again.

"Yeah! And if not her, someone else! Like that secret agent lady!" Troy scoffed, folding his arms across his chest- quite offended that Abed found his assumption amusing. Abed rested his elbows on the counter and looked up at Troy.

"I don't really find myself attracted to women." Abed said finally after a moment of awkward silence between the two of them.

"Oh? Well I always thought you were asexual, but the other members of the group said that couldn't be true." He was cut off with Abed shaking his head and saying,

"No, I like both... I find girls too hard to understand though." 

Troy smiled and laughed a little. He was glad Abed could open up about this stuff even years after they had last seen one another.

"Well with the help of you and a three year trip around the world, I finally figured myself out. I like guys too." Troy said with a smile. Abed smiled back. For the first time in three years Troy felt like his other half was finally with him again. 

"So, when will I be able to get my cold hot chocolate?" Abed said finally with a smirk.

"Oh! Right! Sorry! I'll go make you one!" Troy said, giving Abed awkward finger guns before going and making his drink. 

One of the other baristas looked over at Abed and smiled before saying,

"Your boyfriend is cute. Your lucky." 

Before Abed could correct him, he'd already walked off. Abed then took a seat at an empty table. A few moments later Troy came and sat in front of him with his drink. He slid it across the table and smiled.

"So, Abed, what do you say? After 5 seasons and an extra three year wait, do you think we could finally get together?"


End file.
